spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of fan-made DVDs
This is a List of DVDs made by various SpongeBob fans on the wiki. Uncut Dvds *SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 1 Uncut *SpongeBob SquarePants: Season 2 Uncut Leader Plankton! There are multiple DVDs for the hit spin-off Leader Plankton! *Leader Plankton!: The Complete First Season *Leader Plankton!: The Complete Second Season *Leader Plankton!: The Complete Third Season Spongy Adventures! *Spongy Adventures!: Volume One *Spongy Adventures!: Volume Two SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) * SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) Complete Season 2015 SpongeBob SquarePants: A New Series DVDs *SpongeBob SquarePants: A New Series: The Complete First Season! SpongeBoobblalaBobbadanaBloda Pants * SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants: The Complete First Season Cartoon City DVDs Cartoon City: The Complete First Season Superstars, Sponges, Cephalopods, and Squirrels *SSSCS: The First Time Sandy Adventures DVDs *Sandy Adventures Season 2 DVD *Sandy and the DVD Release! (Feature SpongeBob Shorts) *How The, What The? The Complete Spin-Off Box Set! *The Complete Spin-Off Box Set! Part 1 *The Complete Spin-Off Box Set! Part 2. Dead Spin-Offs *The Complete Spin-Off Box Set! Part 3. Other DVD's *The Complete Spin-Off Box Set! Overview Fanon Seasons *Shadow *Krabby Capers *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 1st Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 2nd Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 4th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 5th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 6th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 7th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 8th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 10th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 11th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 12th Season *The Fanfiction Episodes: The Complete 13th Season *The Ring *Pirates of Bikini Bottom *Spongy Madness *Patrick's Pics *The Fanfiction Episodes 2: The Complete 2nd Season *The Fanfiction Episodes 2: The Complete 3rd Season *The Fanfiction Episodes 2: The Complete 4th Season *The Sponge Favor *Rock Position *Old Man Gone *Spongology: The Complete Trilogy *SpongeBob SquarePants and Scooby Doo *Thanksgiving Pants (DVD) *The Great Krabby Patty Robbery (DVD) *Screams (DVD) *iPatrick (DVD) *Wet and Dry *Neptune's Paradise (DVD) *S Star *You're in Love, SpongeBob! (DVD) * SpongeBob Stupidity Adventures The Adventures of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! *The Complete First Season of Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy and SpongeBob! Regular and Fanon Seasons *Patchy's Picks *Summer in Bikini Bottom *Rock Bottom *Chum Collection *WhoPat WhatStar? *Exercise Place of Death! *Party Buffouns *The Wrath of Plankton!(DVD) *SpongeBob SquarePants: All Episodes In Order! *TheBiggestEdFan's Crazy SpongeBob DVD Bash! *The Krusty Chum Bucket (DVD) *The Park Family (DVD) *AstroSponge and Sandy's Rocket *Least Broadcasted Episodes *Krunch'n Sized Adventures *Little Yellow Book (DVD) *The Wonders of the Mind SpongeBob SquarePants: Reboot *Sweet Adventures SpongeBob's Movies *Kirby and SpongeBob the Movie (DVD) *SpongeGod and Triton (DVD) Star Car Entertainment *The Snails First Five Episodes Lego SpongeBob: The Series *LEGO SpongeBob: The Series (The Complete First Season) *LEGO SpongeBob: The Series (The Complete Second Series) *Happy Birthday Patrick! SuperSaiyanKirby's The New Adventures Of SpongeBob SquarePants *Cop Krabs(DVD) *Kelp-No!(DVD) *SNIT FLICKS Other Combinations *Off the Hook Adventures *Stanley Sports *Spectacular SpongeBob Spin-Offs! *The Big Spin-Off Collection Box Set *SpongeBob Christmas 2 *SpongeBob's Dictionary of FUN! *The Ultimate Spin-Off Collection!!!! *The Krusty... *Superb Sequels (DVD) *The Best Of The Cartoons Regular Seasons *Technology Crazy (DVD) *Gary's Greatest Adventures *Party Time! *At The Krusty Krab *The Fun Sponge Collection SpongeTwins *SpongeTwins:The Complete 1st Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 2nd Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 3rd Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 4th season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 5th Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 6th Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 7th Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 8th Season *SpongeTwins:The Complete 9th Season *SpongeTwins:Twin Trouble *SpongeTwins:The Movie *SpongeTwins:The TV Movie Collection *SpongeTwins:The Entire Series *SpongeTwins:Video Game Fun *SpongeTwins:SpongeTriplets *SpongeTwins:Super Special Feature! *SpongeTwins:Fave3000's Pics *SpongeTwins:Spin-off Copys! *SpongeTwins:The Return Welcome to Sea Paradise! *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 1st Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 2nd Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 3rd Season *Welcome to Sea Paradise!: The Complete 4th Season The Patrick Star Show *The Patrick Star Show Season 1 Vol 2 *The Patrick Star Show Season 1 Vol 3 *The Patrick Star Show Season 1 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 3 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 4 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 5 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 6 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 7 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show Season 8 (Complete Season DVD Box Set) *The Patrick Star Show: The First 100 Episodes! *The Patrick Star Show: The Next 100 Episodes! *The Patrick Star Show: Another 100 Episodes! *The Patrick Star Show: 10 Happiest Moments *The Patrick Star Show: Yahoo! *The Patrick Star Show: Star Fun IJLSA Adventures *The Return of the IJLSA: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 1 *The Danger: IJLSA Adventures Season 1, Volume 2 *The Return of the Sneaky Hermit: IJLSA Adventures Season 2, Volume 1 *Acquantences of Time: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 1 *Invasion of the Darkness: IJLSA Adventures Season 3, Volume 2 *Monsters in the Mermalair: IJLSA Adventures Season 4, Volume 1 *Exposed!: IJLSA Adventures Season 4, Volume 2 *One Hundredth Episode Spectacular Disaster!: IJLSA Adventures Season 5: Volume 2 *IJLSA Adventures: The First 100 Episodes! The Squidward Files *The Squidward Files: Season 1, Volume 1 Sponged Together *Sponged Together: Season 2 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 3 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 4 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 6 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 7 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 8 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 9 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 10 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Seasons 11/12 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 13 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 14 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 15 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: Season 16 *Uncut/Uncensored* *Sponged Together: The Deetfeet Collection *Sponged Together: The Complete Series! The Old Man Jenkins Show *The Old Man Jenkins Show: Season 1 *The Old Man Jenkins Show: Season 2 The Bikini Bottom Police Department * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 1 *Uncut/Uncensored * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 2 *Uncut/Uncensored * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 3 *Uncut/Uncensored * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 4 *Uncut/Uncensored * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 5 *Uncut/Uncensored * The Bikini Bottom Police Department: Season 6 *Uncut/Uncensored SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 1 *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Season 1 Vol 2 *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Season 2 Vol 2 *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Season 3 Vol 1 *SpongeBob's Greatest Adventures Season 4 Vol 1 SpongeBob Kart *The Race Is On! *Going For Gold *Make-A-Race *The BIG Race!! SpongeBob Plays... Series *SpongeBob Plays... Series Season 1 *SpongeBob Plays... Series Season 3 *SpongeBob Plays... Series Season 5 Spin-Offs This section is for the dead spin-offs and are being put on DVD by Deetfeet. *SpongeBob SuperPants - The Complete First Season 1 *Squidward's Tales: The Complete First Season *The Krusty Hotel: The Complete First Season *SpongeBob Babies Season 1 *SpongeBob Babies Season 2 *SpyPants! Vol. 1 *Boat Smarts Season 1 *The Suite Life Of SpongeBob & Patrick Season 1 *The Short-Lived Collection MEGA Science Team: Digital Warriors Seasons 1&2 *MEGA Science Team: Adventure 02 Season 1 *Crazy Views With SuperSaiyanKirby and SNIT Season 1 *SuperSaiyanKirby's Cartoon Heroes Season 1 *Sandy's Diary Seasons 1&2 *The Sandy Show Season 1 *SpongeBob Rangers Ninja Storm Season 1 *SpongeBob Rider Decade Season 1 *Everybody's Paradise On Disaster Season 1 *Nicktoons Reunited! Season 1 *Patrick Star: The Musical *Season S: The Complete Series *The Adventures Of SSSDW: Both Episodes! Krusty Towers: The TV Series * Krusty Towers: The Movie on DVD * Krusty Towers: Holiday Takeover! * Adventures in Krusty Towers * Krusty Towers: First 5 Steps Spandy *Spandy: The Complete First Season *Spandy: Season 2 Volume 1 *Spandy: Season 2 Volume 2 Ultimate Sponge *Ultimate Sponge: The First 30 Episodes *Ultimate Sponge: The Complete First Season! Just Patrick *Goofy Goobers(Episodes 1a to 4b) (pat)Rick Figures * (pat)Rick Figures: Oh My God! Creative Thinkers * Creative Thinkers: The Complete Series Zero Plot Whatsoever * Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Complete First Season * Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Complete Second Season * Zero Plot Whatsoever: The Complete Third Season Category:Patrick Star Category:Spin-Offs Category:DVDs Category:Episodes Category:Compilations Category:Lists